In the related art, it is possible to copy front and back sides of a card type medium, such as a driver's license, on a sheet of the same size by using an aggregate copy function.
A more advanced machine of recent years is capable of copying the front and back information of the card type medium by one instruction. When this function is executed, a user must place the card type medium at a preset position on the document platen so as to permit the card type medium to be scanned for both the front and back information.
However, when a card is placed on the preset position of the document platen, it is necessary to place the card type medium such that a region outside the card on the document platen will not be scanned. Even when the card is placed such that the outside region will not be scanned, the card may shift due to a wind pressure generated when a platen cover is closed, and, as such, a part of the card type medium may be moved to the outside region. When copying the front and back side of a card is repeated, it is troublesome to repeatedly open and close the platen cover to position and re-position the location of the card.
Therefore, when the function of copying the front and back information of the card type medium is executed, work of the user becomes difficult.